Cold Water
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Pinako thinks Winry and Ed are doing it.


**Title: **Cold Water

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Pinako thinks they're doing it.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

**Notes:** Thanks for D. M. Evans' edits, and this story was written for the LJ Community, Springkink, for the prompt of: _Fullmetal Alchemist, Winry/Ed, Skinny Dipping, "Taking a dip in the lake."_

X X X

A gibbous moon hung low in the sky as Winry took off her sandals. Sitting down on the dock, she kicked her bare feet through the water, letting out a sigh of relief. The water was cool, surprisingly so, considering how hot it had been this week. Rezembool wasn't accustomed to this kind of temperature, and everyone was cranky. Mr. Coyle's sheepdog got into a fight with the Nedobeck's big terrier, and both dogs had wound up needing stitches and antibiotics. Lucky Granny was available to help with the surgeries, Doc Pettijean couldn't deal with two emergencies at once. Winry had helped sew up the wounds on Tyke, the sheepdog, after shaving her fur down to the skin so they could see the damage. Tyke was still at the Rockbell house, at least until Granny pronounced her stable enough to go home. Den stayed far away from the sheepdog, almost as if she knew better than to approach.

Al probably could've soothed Tyke; he was almost as good with dogs as he was cats, but he was still off in Xing. Tyke seemed taken with Ed, though, like most dogs were. She'd take food and water from him, and she'd gone so far as to nudge him with her long skinny nose for a petting, more than she'd ever given Granny or Winry. "I didn't know you could charm bitches, Ed," Granny had said, after she'd seen Tyke's reaction to him. Ed had blushed but managed to hold his tongue - sheepdogs were so skittish, and if Tyke had been riled up, she might've had to stay with the Rockbells even longer.

Winry had escaped the heat of the house after dinner - she'd cooked, so it was up to Granny and Ed to clean up - and walked down to the lake. Snow out of the mountains to the north fed it, with just a little trickle of a stream to discharge. Every spring, it swept up over its banks; every summer, it fell, but never enough to dry out. Kids learned to swim here, and people fished its shores. Winry was surprised there wasn't anyone out here tonight, as bright as the moon was. She could make out fish rising to the surface in search of insects, and heard the soft splash of something entering the lake. Maybe an otter, she thought, swinging her feet lazily through the cool water.

"Hey." The vibration of him walking on the deck was enough to let her know he was joining her, even if she hadn't heard his voice. Ed's footsteps were unique, though he didn't let the automail weigh him down at all.

Turning back, she grinned over her shoulder at him. "Did you get Tyke down for the night?"

Ed snorted. "Damned dog. She started whining when I left the room. I heard her howling by the time I got to the road." He sat next to Winry, pulling his knees up to unlace his boots and pull off his socks. "I think Granny's ready to just throw her out and let her find her way back to Coyle's. Ow, shit!" He winced at the cold water, jerking his feet back up. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"What? It feels good!" Winry giggled at his expression, the nasty scowl deepening at her laughter.

"Feels like ice!" Ed put his feet back into the water, hissing. "Fuck."

Winry slapped his shoulder lightly. "Language!"

"There aren't any little kids around to hear me." Ed waved his arm around the lake. "And if there are, they oughtta be home and in bed. It's past nine!" He shouted the last part of the sentence, making something in the nearby bushes start and run.

"Ed!" Winry groaned as he snickered.

"What? It's true. We were in bed," he drifted, lost in his thoughts for a few seconds, "maybe not."

Their feet brushed against each other underwater; flesh against flesh. Ed wouldn't risk bumping her with automail, even if Winry didn't mind. She knew he worried he might hurt her accidentally, not realizing how much force he'd put into swinging his foot or something. It wasn't like his hand, how she'd taught him to hold things, and how much pressure to use, all over again, both Ed and Al, actually, since they'd lost the feeling in their hands. When Al had carried Ed home after that failed transmutation so long ago, Ed's body had born fingerprints that stood out so dark against his pale skin. At the time, it'd made Winry think Ed had been stabbed with the head of a cane or something, rather than gripped by Alphonse's leather gauntlets.

"Okay," Ed sighed, leaning his hands behind him and resting his weight on his stiffened arms, "you're right, it is nice out here." He kicked his feet a little harder, raising a light spray that splashed back into the water. A few drops hit Winry's skin, making her squeal. Ed glanced sideways at her, a sudden, scary grin crossing his face. "I thought you liked the cool water!"

"I do!" Winry raised her arms protectively as Ed bent over, scooping up a handful of water. "Don't you dare!" She shrieked as Ed splashed her anyway, jerking her legs out of the water and kicking at him with her bare, wet feet. Ed dodged, laughing, leaning down to get another handful, and Winry scrambled backward, trying to get to her feet. "Don't you dare, Edward Elric!"

His cupped hand at the ready, Ed grinned, getting to his feet to follow her. "Why not?"

"Because! I don't want to go home soaking wet! You know what Granny'd think."

"Pfft, she thinks we're already sleeping together." As if he realized what he'd said, Ed stopped abruptly, his face darkening in embarrassment. "I mean! She - the old hag - keeps - gah!"

This was curious enough that Winry stopped trying to retreat. "Granny keeps what, Ed?"

"Keeps," his jaw was tight, "you don't want to know!"

"Oh, I do." She purred, swaying her way back down the dock toward him. Ed gulped hard, his eyes drifting down to her hips and up to her breasts and his face darkened more. "You look...hot."

"I - I'm fine!"

Personally, Winry agreed with his outburst. Edward Elric had grown up from a scrawny, _little_ boy to a very handsome young man, with broad shoulders, narrow hips, and a butt tight enough to bounce sens off of. Not that she'd tried. Yet. But the phrase, uttered by Mr. Garfiel once, seemed perfect for Ed. "What does Granny keep doing, Ed?"

The water dribbled out of his hand as he jerked his chin up, more irritation than embarrassment showing now. "Keeps asking me if I have enough sheepskins," he growled.

Winry stopped short, turning that over in her head, her eyes widening. "She asked you that?"

"She keeps asking me!" Ed snarled, showing every single on of his teeth. "'Keh, keh, keh, I hope you're making my granddaughter happy,' 'Keh, keh, keh, don't forget, no great-grandchildren before you're married!'"

It was almost scary how well he could imitate Granny, Winry thought, a bit distracted by his impersonation, but not so distracted she failed to pick up on the meaning. "She really thinks we're...?"

"Hnn!" Ed jerked his head in a nod. "She threw a tin at me the other day, 'just in case we'd run out'!"

That sounded like Granny was giving them permission. Or worse, was egging Ed on. Winry didn't know whether to yell at Pinako or hug her. "Did you bring any with you?" Ed stopped, his jaw flopped open, fury bleeding away to be replaced by shock. He made a funny sqeaking sound, and Winry tilted her head to the side. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Winry!" His skin flushed again, but he was starting to get used to the idea, Winry thought, by the calculating gleam in his eyes.

"You're right, it's probably too hot for that sort of thing anyway." Winry bent to grab the hem of her dress, pulling it straight up and over her shoulders.

Ed squeaked again. "What are you doing?"

Reaching behind herself, Winry unfastened the hooks on her bra. She couldn't quite look at Ed as she pulled it off, dropping it on top of her dress. "What's it look like?" Hooking her thumbs in her panties, she pushed them down, hearing Ed make some sort of gibbering sound. She hoped that meant he like what he saw.

When she straightened, he was turned away from her stiffly, heat visibly crawling up the back of his neck. "Winry, get dressed."

"I'm taking a dip in the lake, Ed!" Winry bounced on her toes, steeling herself, then ran to the end of the dock, leaping off of it. For an instant, she was suspended in the hot, still air, then she crashed into the water, the cold of it taking her breath away. Sputtering and blowing, she rose to the surface, paddling roughly. "It's cold!" she shuddered.

"I'm not getting in there," Ed said, though Winry could tell he was relaxing enough to sit down again. Automail weighed too much for him to try what she'd done. He'd sink to the bottom of the lake. Winry paddled up to the dock, grabbing Ed's feet. He leaned back slightly so she wouldn't pull him in. "What are you doing?" Winry leaned her elbows on either side of thighs, the worn wood soaking up the water running off her arms. "Winry?" He sounded just a bit nervous. Maybe.

Her nipples were hard from the cold water, and her skin goosepimpled. But she grinned up at him. "Did you bring the t-tin with you, Ed?"

"Nng! Winry, that water's cold!" He couldn't wriggle backward without kicking her, and Ed winced and griped.

"You c-c-could warm m-me up," Winry told him. She kicked her feet to keep her position, half out of the water.

"I don't have a towel!"

"Use your tongue." Pushing down on the dock at the same time she kicked hard, Winry propelled herself out of the lake and fell on top of Ed. He grabbed for her reflexively, squalling at how cold and wet she was, and pushing her off, though he rolled with her.

"You're crazy!" Ed snapped, keeping hold of her upper arms, his body half-sprawled over hers.

"Why?"

"I'm not using my tongue to dry you off!" Ed glared down at her. His pupils were so dilated, Winry could barely see any hint of color in his eyes. His hot breath curled along her wet mouth, and Winry licked her lips. Ed struck then, his mouth covering hers, hard and hot and part of Winry wondered just who'd taught Ed to kiss like that before she decided a thank you note might be in order. He panted against her lips and kissed her again, lightly, and Winry caught his lower lip in hers, sucking on it and making Ed moan. "You're driving me crazy," he muttered, when she let him go.

"Did you bring the condom tin?" Winry shook off his hands so she could put her arms around his neck.

"No," he groaned, tracing the line of her jaw with his mouth. He licked her earlobe, making Winry shiver.

"Then we have to stop," she said, despite the heavy, pooling feeling in her stomach, and the fire starting to ignite lower than that. "Ed!" Winry shoved at his shoulders. "C'mon!"

"But Winry," he whined, even as he let her push him off. He watched as she gathered up her clothes, accepting her panties and bra when they clung to her skin rather than cooperated with her dressing, and helping her with the hem of her dress once she'd finally gotten it on. "Now what?" Ed shoved her underwear in his pocket.

"We go home. And if Granny really did give you a tin of condoms, well..." Winry kissed him. "I'd say we use 'em all up tonight, so she has to buy us more."

X X X


End file.
